


Гарри Поттер и Принц Слизерина

by Daughtry_fan, Eldar_Farseer



Series: Принц Слизерина [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Independent Harry Potter, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Occlumency (Harry Potter), Parseltongue, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Translation, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), some bashing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughtry_fan/pseuds/Daughtry_fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldar_Farseer/pseuds/Eldar_Farseer
Summary: Гарри был отправлен на Слизерин после ужасного детства. Все считают, что его брат Джим - Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Думаете вы знаете эту историю? Подумайте еще раз.Книга 1.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Принц Слизерина [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888972
Kudos: 3





	1. Встреча начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828654) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 



> Никакой романтики до четвертого курса. Хорошие Дамблдор и Уизли. Легкий Джеймсогад.
> 
> Глава 1 - пролог  
> Глава 2 - ночь Хэллоуина 1981г.  
> Глава 3-34 - основной сюжет
> 
> Также можно прочитать на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9208251

_**28 июня 1995** _   
_**(Семь дней после событий в Литтл-Хэнглтон)** _   
_**Кабинет директора** _

Гарри остановился около удобно повешенного зеркала прямо напротив горгульи, что охраняла вход в кабинет директора. Он уже опоздал, но в настоящее время мальчик был немного сердит на профессора Дамблдора, он решил, что быть презентабельным важнее, чем быть пунктуальным, поэтому он уделил время тому, чтобы поправить свой серебристо зеленый галстук и уложить пару волос, которые выбились из прически. Мужская половина Поттеров была известна своими неуправляемыми волосами, это была одна из многих причин почему он был рад, что больше не носил эту фамилию. Удовлетворенный своим внешним видом Адриан Ремус Блэк («Гарри» для его друзей, учителей и вообще всех остальных в мире, кроме маленькой горстки особенно назойливых бюрократов) повернулся к горгулье и назвал пароль ‒ «Гу-гу кластеры», какие-то ужасно звучащие американские сладости, о которых узнал директор, ‒ и после поднялся по лестнице.

— Входи, Гарри, — сказал Дамблдор изнутри кабинета прежде, чем Гарри даже успел постучать. Юный слизеринец вздохнул. Он никогда не был настолько грубым, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но про себя он всегда думал, что директор поступает некультурно, когда все время приглашает людей входить прежде, чем они могут постучать, способ хитрого старого человека установить господство над посетителями еще до того, как они вошли внутрь. К тому же, прошло уже четыре для с катастрофического окончания Турнира Трех Волшебников (они оставили изначальное название во всех документах по какой-то глупой причине, несмотря на дополнительных участников), и только сейчас директор решил, что пришла пора снова поговорить с ним.

« _Немного небрежно_ , — подумал Гарри, — _учитывая то, что сумасшедший змееподобный человек воскрес из мертвых и бегает на свободе с армией инбредных чистокровных террористов и все такое_ ».

Не то что бы он не ждал этой встречи. Гарри простил Дамблдора годы назад за его косвенную роль в том, что его отправили к Дурслям, но слизеринец все еще был постоянно раздражен попытками директора вернуть ему хорошие отношения с семьей, из которой он одновременно был выкинут и из которой он гордо ушел. Таким образом, Гарри не был удивлен той картиной, которая открылась перед ним, когда он открыл дверь.

В центре комнаты находился Дамблдор, глаза которого на этот раз не мерцали, а были угрюмыми. Сегодня директор вправду выглядел на свой возраст. Всего на одну секунду Гарри почувствовал себя обеспокоенным, но потом он вспомнил, что у него были причины быть раздраженным этим человеком, и он подавил это чувство.

« _Как будто нам не хватает того, что Темный Лорд вернулся! Но чтобы для достижения этого он воспользовался турниром Дамблдора? И с помощью одного из лучших друзей директора, который оказался Пожирателем Смерти, действующим прямо у него под носом? Это просто смешно! Этого никогда бы не произошло, учись Дамблдор на Слизерине!_ »

Затем, Гарри, раздраженному собственным раздражением, потребовалась секунда, чтобы сосредоточиться. « _Необузданные эмоции — враг хитрости и противник амбиций_ », — гласили мемуары Слизерина, это был принцип, по которому Гарри пытался жить с того самого дня, когда он впервые прочитал его. Если бы он занимался вышиванием, то цитата висела бы у него над кроватью, обрамленная кружевом. В любом случае, возвышение Волдеморта делало Гарри и Дамблдора союзниками, независимо от их прошлых конфликтов.

Справа от Дамблдора стоял пустой стул, вероятно предназначавшийся для него. Рядом с ним сидели два человека, которых Гарри был рад видеть: Северус Снейп и Сириус Блэк. Снейп, конечно же, был деканом Слизерина. Несмотря на грубое знакомство, Гарри и Мастер зелий договорились о перемирии, которое, в конце концов, переросло в достаточно теплые (во всяком случае, для слизеринцев) отношения наставника и ученика. Лорд Блэк, бледный и изможденный, все еще хранил на себе следы многолетнего ложного заключения в Азкабане, но это не остановило его от того, чтобы усыновить Гарри как своего Наследника к удивлению и ужасу большинства в Магической Британии. Гарри считал, что его роль в удачном освобождении Сириуса из Азкабана и возведении его в Лорды было одно из величайших его достижений, превзойденное только монументальной задачей заставить Снейпа и Блэка забыть их подростковую ненависть и вступить в непростой союз. Помогло то, что у них троих были общие враги.

Кстати о них, слева от стола директора сидели Поттеры: Джеймс, Лили и их сын Джеймс-младший (Джим для его друзей, Мальчик-Который-Выжил для его обожающей публики, Верховный Мерзавец Вселенной, если судить по футболке, которую Гарри отправил ему на 13-ый день рождения). Хоть они и были идентичными близнецами, их можно было легко различить по ужасным волосам Джима, его гриффиндорскому отношению к жизни и маленькому неровному шраму в форме буквы V на его левом виске. У Гарри, конечно же, тоже был шрам, который, обычно, объяснялся падением каменной кладки, в виде молнии, у которого не было очевидной связи с Темным Лордом. По крайней мере, так думало большинство — профессор по Древним Рунам прекрасно знала, что не может быть лучшего отображения скандинавской руны мощи и победы Совило, чем шрам в виде молнии, если кто-то вырезал ее намерено, но будучи такой же хитрой, как и любой слизеринец, она приберегла эту информацию, ведь, в конце концов, знание — это сила.

Когда Гарри вошел, отец и сын Поттеров повернулись и посмотрели на него сердитыми взглядами, столь же характерными, сколь и предсказуемыми. « _Честно говоря_ , — подумал он, — _это не моя вина, что они оба продолжали доверять не тем людям_ ». Лили Поттер не выглядела сердитой на своего старшего сына, но Гарри все равно избегал встречаться с ней взглядом. Причины пропасти между ней и Гарри сильно отличались и, пожалуй, были еще более непреодолимы, чем те, что разделяли Гарри, его бывшего отца и брата.

— Ты опоздал, — прохладно сказал Джеймс.

— Правда? — Гарри весело ответил и занял пустое место. — Вообще-то, я не припомню, чтобы мне назначили определенное время, когда мне прийти. Только указания прибыть как можно быстрее. Я подождал, пока Тео отправится на площадь Гриммо, а потом сразу же пришел.

— Это тебя не оправд..!

— Да, спасибо, Лорд Поттер, — Гарри сказал еще веселее и с улыбкой, которую он обычно приберегал для тех людей, которых он считал слишком глупыми для понимания тонкостей, — ваше замечание было учтено. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы в будущем быть более пунктуальным, — затем, он повернулся к директору, пока его биологический отец кипел от злости. — К счастью, я уже здесь. Директор?

Дамблдор был необычно молчалив на протяжении нескольких секунд. Гарри приподнял бровь. Наконец-то он сказал:

— Перед тем как мы начнем, скажи-ка мне — как поживает молодой Тео?

Улыбка Гарри на секунду дрогнула прежде, чем вернуться на свое место. То, как ученики школы обращались с Тео, уже некоторое время для него было… больной темой. И хотя в этом не было вины Дамблдора, он оказал очень малую помощь.

— С Тео _Без-Фамилии_ все хорошо, насколько это можно ожидать, сэр. Я не знаю, сказал ли вам Сириус, но если предположить, что юридические вопросы могут быть решены, он официально усыновит его как Тео Блэка. Что, по-моему, является превосходным, потому что, честно говоря, я всегда хотел иметь брата.

После последней фразы Гарри с трудом поборол искушение усмехнуться над Джимом. В конце концов, он уже долгое время пытался заставить остальных слизеринцев усмехаться реже. В любом случае, это была ложь — как и Невилл Лонгботтом, Тео уже много лет был его братом во всех отношениях, которые имели значение. Конечно, был маленький промежуток времени, когда Гарри действительно думал, что он и Джим… но нет, с этим было покончено, и не было смысла размышлять об этом.

Джим фыркнул:

— Вы, змеи, заслуживаете друг друга, — пробормотал он, — можете принять одинаковые Черные Метки.

Гарри закатил глаза. Очевидно, другой мальчик все еще был расстроен тем, что произошло на кладбище в Литтл-Хэнглтоне, даже несмотря на то, что слизеринская хитрость Гарри спасла им обоим жизнь после того, как гриффиндорский комплекс героя Джима снова привел их к катастрофе. Типично, если честно. Сириус громко зарычал в ответ на слова Джима, а Джеймс в ответ напрягся. К счастью, прежде чем в дело пошли палочки, Дамблдор рявкнул:

— Хватит! Все вы! Время для этого раздора прошло. Темный Лорд вернулся, это факт, который Министерство Магии отказывается принимать. Даже сейчас, пока мы говорим, Волдеморт стягивает на свою сторону Пожирателей Смерти. Все… все _изменилось_ , — голос Дамблдора надломился на последнем слове, вызывая удивление у всех присутствующих, которые всегда считали, что у директора всегда была высшая мера самообладания. — Кроме того, Джим, ты прекратишь постоянно заниматься травлей своего брата и остальных слизеринцев. Хотя это правда, что Слизерин в прошлом всегда был тесно связан с Темным Лордом, я не могу отрицать то, что Гарри многое сделал, чтобы убедить многих слизеринцев и даже их семьи в этот раз отказаться от служения Волдеморту. И я не допущу, чтобы эти хрупкие союзы были подорваны предрассудками дома Поттеров, которые я терпел слишком долго!

Джим вжался в свое кресло, точно так же как и его отец. Когда гнев его угас, Дамблдор, казалось, уменьшился. Глаза Гарри расширились. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы Дамблдор так говорил с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил.

— А теперь, прежде чем мы перейдем к главной цели этой встречи, я бы сначала хотел обсудить нынешнее отношение Отдела Магического Правопорядка и Визенгамота к объявлению о возвращении Волдеморта. Возможно… возможно, у нас не будет возможности позже обсудить это.

Блэк и Поттер-старший холодно переглянулись, прежде чем Сириус кивнул своему бывшему другу. Джеймс снова повернулся к Дамблдору и начал свой доклад о состоянии ОМП. Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

« _Все изменилось_ », — сказал Дамблдор. Гарри посмотрел на троих людей, которые должны были быть его семьей. Но так или иначе, они не были готовы выполнять свои обязанности, поэтому он в конце концов отказался от них и отправился искать свою собственную семью. « _Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются_ ». Пока голос его биологического отца монотонно гудел на заднем плане, Гарри обдумывал принятые решения — некоторые из них были его собственными, большинство из них — сделанные другими — которые привели его сюда.


	2. Хэллоуин 1981

_**31 октября 1981** _

Питер Петтигрю медленно поднялся с земли и с изумлением осмотрел руины дома Поттеров. Всего неделю назад он поклялся в верности Волдеморту, обменяв секрет, доверенный ему Джеймсом и Лили Поттерами, на высокое место в совете Темного Лорда. Волдеморт выбрал сегодняшнюю ночь, как самое благоприятное время, чтобы убить Поттеров и Дитя Пророчества, которого они защищали, и он настоял на том, чтобы Питер сопроводил его в Годрикову Впадину. Предатель остался на другой стороне улицы и смотрел, как его мастер проскользнул сквозь защитные чары Годриковой Впадины и прорвался внутрь. Последовал короткий шквал заклинаний, а затем тишина, которая продлилась несколько секунд… пока титанический взрыв не снес часть второго этажа с такой силой, что Питер аж рухнул на землю. Оправившись от неожиданности и громкого звона в ушах, Питер закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Раздался негромкий хлопок, и серая крыса появилась на его месте и быстро помчалась к дому Поттеров. Оказавшись внутри, Питер снова принял человеческий облик и начал свое расследование. К своему глубочайшему удивлению, вскоре он обнаружил сперва Джеймса, а затем и Лили, парализованных, вместе с двумя младенцами. Это абсолютно не было похоже на Волдеморта, чтобы он использовал Оглушающее заклинание вместо Убивающего проклятия, но Питер предположил, что у его хозяина были свои причины. От Темного Лорда не осталось ничего, кроме груды рваной одежды и волшебной палочки на полу детской второго этажа. Питер спрятал его палочку в своей мантии. Анимаг спустился по лестнице и сел на диванчик рядом с распростертым телом своего бывшего друга Джеймса Поттера, бормоча на ходу проклятия.

« _Типично!_ — подумал он. — _Я, наконец-то, присоединился к Пожирателям, и Волдеморт немедленно был уничтожен! Что же мне теперь делать?_ — Питер тихонько хихикнул про себя. — _Думаю, могу на все время превратиться в крысу. Найду какого-нибудь ребенка волшебников, которому будет нужно домашнее животное или что-то в этом роде. По крайней мере, я буду сыт и не попаду в Азкабан_ ». Он потряс головой, чтобы прояснить мысли, и, сосредоточившись, закрыл глаза. Затем он посмотрел вниз на тело Джеймса и улыбнулся.

Решение о замене Хранителя Тайны с Сириуса на Питера было принято всего две недели назад, и Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы никто не знал о смене, даже Дамблдор. Если бы они действительно сдержали подмену скрытой, у него был бы шанс и рыбку съесть, и в воду не лезть. Питер хрустнул костяшками пальцев, пристально глядя на Джеймса. Затем он сунул руку в карман и вытащил маленькую коробочку, и положил ее на кофейный столик. Он коснулся нее палочкой, и она выросла до своих обычных размеров — деревянного сундука в ширину около одного фута. Из него предатель извлек маленький флакончик с пурпурной жидкостью, подаренный ему товарищем-Пожирателем, который называл себя мистером Немо. Питер снова улыбнулся. Большинство Пожирателей Смерти, с которыми он познакомился, можно было бы милосердно назвать психически больными придурками. Мистер Немо, как и мистер Игрушечник, и мисс Направление, тоже были совершенно безумны, но они _отнюдь не были_ идиотами.

Питер поднес пузырек к телу Джеймса и открыл ему рот, прежде чем вылить несколько капель пурпурной жидкости ему в горло. Затем он прижал свою палочку к виску Джеймса. Авроры знали способы обнаружения изменяющих память заклинаний, наложенных на их сотрудников, но мистер Немо заверил Питера, что любое изменяющее разум заклинание, наложенное вместе с его маленьким чудотворным зельем, будет незаметно… и необратимо.

— _**ОБЛИВИЭЙТ**_. Ты забудешь о том, что вы сменили Хранителя Тайны. Ты забудешь, что вы даже рассматривали такой вариант. Ты забудешь любое воспоминание, предполагающее, что кто-либо, кроме Сириуса Блэка, был вашим Хранителем Тайны, — удовлетворенный тем, что заклинание сработало, он произнес второе заклинание. — _**КОНФУНДО**_. Ты будешь ненавидеть Сириуса за то, что он сделал, и больше всего на свете будешь хотеть мести.

Питер повторил заклинание Забвения на Лили после того, как также дал ей дозу зелья Немо. Затем он поднял голову и огляделся, при этом его нос неудержимо задергался. Его анимагическая форма давала ему острое ощущение опасности, и поэтому он смог услышать приближение летающего мотоцикла Сириуса Блэка задолго до того, как увидел его.

— К сожалению, у нас не хватает времени для Конфундуса, Лили. Но я уверен, что мстительности Джеймса хватит на вас обоих. В прошлом, у него всегда хватало, — Питер нырнул в укрытие и попытался достать Блэка Оглушающим, но тот сумел увернуться.

— Хвост! Ты, вероломный маленький вредитель! Как ты мог это сделать?!

Зная, что в честном бою ему не одолеть опытного аврора, Питер закричал из своего укрытия:

— Поттеры мертвы, Сириус, все до единого! И ты следующий! Поймай меня, если сможешь, предатель крови! И между прочим, Я ВСЕГДА НЕНАВИДЕЛ ЭТО ИМЯ!

Затем, с хлопком он аппарировал прочь, уверенный, что всегда предсказуемый Сириус Блэк в ярости последует за ним, а не будет тратить время на то, чтобы узнать, как его обманули… и подставили.

* * *

  
_**1 ноября 1981** _

— Альбус? Что произошло? Как мы выжили? — спросила Лили со своей кровати в больнице Св. Мунго.

— Я не уверен, моя дорогая, но… я думаю.., — на мгновение Дамблдор выглядел растерянным. Затем, открылась дверь, он поднял глаза и увидел, как медсестра втолкнула в палату двойную коляску. Его внимание привлекли звуки плача младенца. Заглянув в коляску, он увидел двух младенцев, один из которых плакал, а другой спал. Плачущий ребенок был одет в детскую пижаму гриффиндорской расцветки с вышитым спереди именем Джим. Посмотрев на плачущего младенца с все еще тускнеющим V-образным шрамом на виске, Альбус расслабился и улыбнулся. — Да, я действительно считаю, что за это мы должны благодарить маленького Джима.

—… Джима? — спросила Лили в замешательстве, прежде чем сработали ее материнские инстинкты, и она бросилась к своему плачущему сыну. — Ш-ш-ш, Джим. Все хорошо. Мама здесь.

—Альбус, о чем ты говоришь? — удивленно спросил Джеймс. — Это… чудо!

И пока трое взрослых восхищались ребенком, которого вскоре назовут «Мальчиком-Который-Выжил», они не обращали внимания на другого ребенка, мирно спящего в коляске в такой же пижаме, за исключением нашитого имени «Гарри» вместо «Джим». А на его лбу магической энергией пульсировала руна силы, которую никто из них не заметил.

* * *

_**3 ноября 1981** _

Питер Петтигрю небрежно шел по людной лондонской улице, время от времени нервно оглядываясь по сторонам. Он несколько раз видел Грима краем глаза и знал, что Сириус ждет, пока толпа маглов не поредеет. Внезапно он услышал позади себя какое-то движение, и анимаг быстро повернулся и бросился вниз по узкому переулку. Он успел пробежать только половину пути, когда в ночи раздался голос, похожий на звон граненого стекла.

— Все кончено, предатель! Ты у меня в кармане!

Питер повернулся к своему преследователю, медленно вытягивая палочку:

— Предатель, Сириус? Ты ведь все знаешь о том, что значит быть предателем, не так ли?

— Что это значит, Хвост? Может, ты хочешь придумать какое-нибудь жалкое оправдание тому, что ты сделал? — палочка Сириуса была нацелена на Питера, и его глаза выражали взгляд, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— У меня нет для тебя оправданий, Пожиратель! — дерзко выкрикнул Питер.

— Что?! Что, черт тебя побери, ты такое несе.., — что бы ни хотел сказать Сириус Блэк, его прервал голос, выкрикнувший позади него: « _ **ЭКСПЕЛЛИАРМУС**_!», и его палочка вылетела у него из руки. Быстро обернувшись, он был потрясен, когда Джеймс Поттер сорвал с себя мантию-невидимку и легко поймал палочку Блэка свободной рукой. Удивление и облегчение Сириуса от того, что его друг все еще жив, быстро сменились беспокойством из-за взгляда Джеймса, выражающего абсолютную ненависть.

— Сохатый? — с удивлением спросил он. Затем Связывающее заклинание Петтигрю ударило в его незащищенную спину. Руки и ноги Сириуса сошлись вместе, и он упал на землю.

Парализованный, Сириус мог только в молчаливом ужасе наблюдать, как его лучший друг подошел к его распростертому телу с тем же выражением ненависти и презрения, что и в школе, когда они играли с Нюниусом.

— Ты думал, что можешь предать нас — _предать меня_ — и тебе это сойдет с рук, _Хранитель Тайны_? — с рычанием, он пнул беспомощного Блэка в ребра. Парализованный Блэк не издал ни звука, но его боль все равно была очевидна.

« _А-а-а! Черт возьми, Джеймс, я не был вашим Хранителем! Им был Питер!_ », он отчаянно думал, но слова застряли у него в горле. Неподалеку послышались негромкие хлопки — это авроры аппарировали сюда, чтобы отогнать любопытных маглов.

— Спасибо, что помог схватить его, Питер. Хотя мне интересно, почему он так стремился убить тебя, а не просто сбежал из страны.

—Без понятия… разве только. Он кричал, что я предатель. Ты же знаешь, может Дамблдор и знает, что он был Хранителем, но только мы втроем и Лили присутствовали, когда ты колдовал заклинание. Возможно, он думал, что Ты-Знаешь-Кто убил вас обоих. Если бы он убил меня, он мог бы заявить, что вы сменили Хранителя. Мерлин, ну и коварный ублюдок!

Хвост посмотрел на Сириуса сверху вниз, внешне испытывая к нему отвращение, но в его глазах почти плясали веселые искорки. Невольно Сириусу пришлось отдать ему должное. Он и представить себе не мог, что Питер Петтигрю может быть таким… хитрым. Где он прятал ее все эти годы?!

— Раз ты его поймал, Джеймс, что ты собираешься с ним делать?

— Как бы ни было сейчас заманчиво использовать Убивающее проклятие, я позволю нашей замечательной судебной системе разобраться с ним.

— Джеймс! — воскликнул Питер, — Ты собираешься доверить его судьбу Визенгамоту? Он Наследник Блэков! И теперь, когда он разоблачен как приверженец чистокровной идеологии, они будут обязательно, отвоюют ему свободу!

— Чего ты от меня хочешь? — прошипел Джеймс. — Чтобы я использовал на нем Убивающее проклятие на глазах у полдюжины авроров?

Питер подошел ближе и настойчиво прошептал:

— Ты ведь аврор, Джеймс. Я знаю, что вам разрешено убивать Пожирателей.

Джеймс на секунду уставился на него. Глаза Сириуса чуть не вылезли из орбит. Поттер всерьез обдумывал это предложение! Внезапно Джеймс взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и у Сириуса оторвались рукава. Джеймс громко вздохнул.

— У меня есть право убивать помеченных Пожирателей, Питер. Очевидно, он еще не был помечен, — Питер выглядел раздраженным, а Джеймс пристально смотрел на своего (бывшего) друга. — Тем не менее, существуют и другие Законы о Пожирателях Смерти. В случаях, связанных с высокопоставленными Пожирателями, мы можем проводить тайные суды. Черт возьми, да даже заочные суды. После моих показаний, показаний Лили и твоих, завтра вечером этот ублюдок будет уже в Азкабане.

— Джеймс, — неуверенно сказал Питер, — я счастлив, даже польщен, что помог тебе поймать Сириуса. Но я не аврор. У меня нет сильно зачарованного имения. И я не хочу всю оставшуюся жизнь опасаться, что Пожиратели явятся за мной. Тебе действительно нужны мои показания против Наследника Блэков?

Джеймс ласково улыбнулся:

— Пожалуй нет, не обязательны. Мы с Лили сами справимся. Мне понадобится твое заявление о том, что произошло между вами сегодня вечером, только чтобы закончить отчет, но я его запечатаю, — он положил свою руку Питеру на плечо. — Этой ночью ты был настоящим другом, лучшим, чем я от тебя заслуживаю. Я знаю, в школе я не всегда хорошо с тобой обращался, но я обещаю, я заглажу перед тобой свою вину, — Джеймс повернулся к остальным аврорам. — Что ж, джентльмены. Я хочу, чтобы этого ублюдка оглушили, связали, заставили замолчать и заперли в самой глубокой и сырой камере Министерства, какую только сможете найти. Никто не должен с ним разговаривать и никто не должен знать, где он находится, пока его не приговорят. Поняли?

В ночи раздалось множество «да, сэр»-ов, все еще парализованный Сириус Блэк посмотрел в лицо Питеру Петтигрю. На нем было выражение абсолютной победы, и в течение следующих двенадцати лет это будет первый образ, который он будет видеть ночью, когда будут приходить дементоры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сириус не появится вплоть до 3 курса, как и Люпин, если кому-то интересно. Питер появится под конец 1 курса. Это не тот же Питер Петтигрю, которого мы все знаем.


	3. Воссоединение

_**25 июля 1991** _

— Так… я волшебник, — медленно сказал Гарри.

— Да, Гарри.

— И… ты… мой па… мой отец?

— Да, — сказал Джеймс с натянутой улыбкой.

— В таком случае, где моя мать?

— Она уже в Хогвартсе. Она новый преподаватель по магловедению и все еще в процессе обустройки класса. Имею ввиду, она хотела быть здесь.., — голос Джеймса неуверенно затих.

Гарри ни разу не оторвал взгляда от стоявшей перед ним тарелки с мороженым. Он почти не разговаривал с отцом с тех пор, как тот утром прибыл к Дурслям, чтобы объявить, что ни он, ни его жена не умерли, что оба они — волшебники, и что Гарри тоже волшебник, который скоро поступит в школу Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс вместе с братом-близнецом, о котором он раньше никогда даже и не слышал. Джеймс был потрясен и возмущен, узнав, что Дурсли сказали Гарри, что они с Лили мертвы, и что он ничего не знает о волшебном мире. Его яростные комментарии были прерваны злобным ответом Петунии: « _Он узнал бы правду много лет назад, если бы родители любили его и хотя бы раз навестили!_ » Конечно же, именно Петуния потребовала, чтобы они с Лили держались подальше от Дурслей, при условии, если бы Гарри, как все и предполагали, был сквибом, но Петуния должна была немедленно связаться с Поттерами, если бы он проявит какие-либо признаки магии, что он и сделал. Но от этого боль от оскорбления маглов ничуть не уменьшилась.

И вот теперь Джеймс Поттер нервно наблюдал за своим старшим сыном, который выглядел намного меньше и слабее своего брата-близнеца. Между ними стояла ваза с мороженым из «Фортескью», к которому мальчик все еще не притронулся. Он просто напряженно смотрел на него, потому что альтернативой было смотреть на отца, который бросил его. Через несколько секунд мальчик задал тот вопрос, которого Джеймс так боялся с тех самых пор, когда узнал, что его первенец все-таки был волшебником:

— Почему?

Джеймс судорожно сглотнул:

— Это… было необходимо. Твой брат Джим… особый. Он был избран пророчеством, чтобы уничтожить могущественного злого волшебника. Мы не называем его имени, только… Сам-Знаешь-Кто. Так или иначе, Джим уничтожил Сам-Знаешь-Кого и спас при этом все наши жизни. Он даже выжил после Убивающего проклятия, хотя все считали, что это невозможно. Все называют Джима Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, и он едва ли может идти по улице без того, чтобы люди не бросались ему в ноги. Мы беспокоились, что ты будешь завидовать ему. Все магические целители были уверены, что ты был сквибом. Это тот, кто родился у волшебников, но сам таковым не является. Как сквиб, ты был бы мишенью для последователей Сам-Знаешь-Кого и не смог бы защитить себя. Поэтому Дамблдор — он директор Хогвартса и лидер оппозиции против Сам-Знаешь-Кого — предложил, чтобы мы отправили тебя к твоим дяде и тете, чтоб ты мог привыкнуть жить в магловском мире. Мы даже не могли предположить, что ты окажешься волшебником, пока школа не создала для тебя пригласительное письмо.

— Мое письмо. Ну да. Ты случайно не заметил адрес? — с любопытством спросил Гарри.

Джеймс несколько раз моргнул, услышав этот, казалось бы, странный вопрос:

— Не особо. Я ведь знал, где ты живешь. Тисовая улица, дом 4, в Суррее. Почему спрашиваешь?

Гарри проигнорировал его:

— Так что сейчас будет? Когда я не буду в школе, я поеду к вам или отправлюсь назад к Дурслям?

Джеймс вздохнул:

— Дамблдор установил множество защитных чар вокруг дома Дурслей, чтобы сдержать в секрете твое там присутствие, и чтобы ты не мог быть похищен и использован против Джима. В нем тебе действительно будет безопаснее, по крайней мере до того, как ты окончишь школу и сможешь сам себя защитить. Но я обещаю тебе, что, как только все уляжется, мы пригласим тебя в гости, чтобы мы все могли заново познакомиться.

Наконец, Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел своему отцу прямо в глаза, и на секунду Джеймс вздрогнул. Он всегда считал, что у Гарри глаза матери. Но сейчас он увидел, что они ярче и более блестящие. На самом деле, они были точно такого же цвета, как и Убивающее проклятие.

— Гарри Поттер. _**Чулан под лестницей.**_ Тисовая улица, дом 4. Суррей. Вы действительно отсылаете меня обратно к Дурслям, чтобы они снова заперли меня в _чулане для обуви_?

Рот Джеймса открылся и закрылся, как у рыбы. Он был совершенно уверен, что Дурсли плохо обращались с Гарри просто потому, что за те пятнадцать минут, что он там пробыл, Петуния столько раз выкрикивала в его адрес слово «урод». _Но чтобы чулан для обуви?!_

— Гарри, я… Мерлин, мне так жаль. Я обещаю тебе. Мы поговорим с ними. Мы убедимся, что с этого момента они будут лучше обращаться с тобой.

Гарри на мгновение замолчал. Затем, он подвинул свой стаканчик мороженного на середину стола, так и не притронувшись к нему:

— Я поел. Нам еще надо купить мои школьные принадлежности, — затем он встал и, не оглядываясь, пошел на выход.

В магазине мадам Малкин (Джеймс настоял на том, чтобы там ему купили много новой одежды) Гарри встретил буйного рыжего мальчика, который никак не мог прекратить говорить о том, что он должен попасть на Гриффиндор потому, что на нем были все его братья и наверняка на него попадет Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Тот факт, что он стоял рядом с кем-то, кто выглядел как немного уменьшенная версия Мальчика-Который-Выжил, от возбуждения был полностью для него потерян. Гарри что-то буркнул в ответ и ушел, так и не узнав имени мальчика.

В лавке у Олливандера после нескольких десятков неудачных попыток старик наконец снабдил Гарри волшебной палочкой из остролиста и пера феникса, которую Олливандер описал как «любопытную».

— Я не удивлен, — прервал его мальчик, желая чтобы этот день поскорее закончился, — это же волшебная палочка. Думаю, что это настолько «любопытно», насколько только возможно. Есть ли что-нибудь, что вы порекомендуете взять вдобавок к ней? — вот так Гарри и покинул лавку вместе с набором для полировки, держателем для палочки на запястье и книгой про палочки.

В «Флориш и Блоттс» Джеймс Поттер сказал Гарри, чтобы тот взял все, что ему нужно, и записал покупки на его счет, пока он выполнит небольшое поручение директора в Гринготтсе. Поэтому Гарри купил все книги из школьного списка, а также все книги, рекомендованные владельцем магазина, которые могли бы помочь адаптироваться в Хогвартсе такому ученику, которого вырастили маглы. Также, он купил все книги, в которых упоминался Мальчик-Который-Выжил, и которые выглядели хотя бы наполовину достоверными.

В торговом центре «Совы» Джеймс настоял, чтобы Гарри купил сову.

— Таким образом, ты сможешь следующим летом, пока будешь с Дурслями, связаться с нами, — сказал Джеймс. Гарри просто на него посмотрел. В конце концов, он уступил и выбрал довольно таки красивую белоснежную сову. Затем, он попросил вернуться в «Флориш и Блоттс», чтобы на всякий случай зарегистрировать свой адрес совиной почты, если ему понадобится больше книг. Когда они уходили, Гарри спросил, могут ли волшебники разговаривать со своими совами или другими животными.

— Вообще-то, нет, — ответил ему Джеймс. — Единственные животные, с которыми могут говорить волшебники — змеи. Эта способность называется Парселтанг. И только люди, которые называются Змееустами, способны на это. Это признак Темных магов. Сам-Знаешь-Кто был Змееустом.

— _Ну_ , — тихо сказал Гарри, вспоминая свою недавнюю поездку в зоопарк и разговор с удавом, — _это полезно знать_.

Затем Джеймс купил Гарри новый сундук и обеспечил ему содержание в размере десяти галеонов в неделю, что, по-видимому, было экстравагантной суммой, также Джеймс купил ему мешочек из ишачьей кожи, который был «больше-изнутри» и который будет волшебным образом пополнятся.

Позже, вернувшись на Тисовую улицу, Джеймс долго беседовал с Дурслями, и в ходе беседы неоднократно звучали угрозы. По-видимому, Поттеры все эти годы платили Вернону и Петунье за то, чтобы они присматривали за Гарри, и если они не собирались должным образом заботиться о мальчике, то они должны были вернуть эти деньги обратно… а также съехать из дому, за который, как оказалось, Поттеры оплатили ипотеку. Таким образом, Гарри должен будет переехать из своего чулана в ту комнату, что раньше была запасной комнатой кузена Дадли. Кроме того, у Гарри больше не будет работы по дому, что было хорошей новостью, так как он планировал много времени проводить за чтением купленных книг.

Наконец, уходя, Джеймс попросил Гарри выйти на крыльцо чтобы попрощаться:

— Послушай, сын. Я… Я не могу выразить, насколько я сожалею обо всем этом. Мы должны были посетить тебя еще давно. Мы не должны были просто доверять словам Петуньи и Вернона, что они будут заботиться о тебе. Но я обещаю тебе. Мы все преодолеем и вновь станем семьей.

Гарри снова уставился на него своим тревожным взглядом:

— Ты правда в это веришь?

— Еще как, парень.

Гарри помолчал несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить:

— Они сказали, что вы оба мертвы. Что ты был пьяницей и жил на пособие. Что моя мать продавала себя, чтобы платить за наркотики вам обоим. Что вы погибли, когда оба были пьяны и под кайфом, во время аварии, в которой я едва выжил.

Джеймс посмотрел на дверь дома 4 на Тисовой улице, словно мог прожечь в ней дыру силой своего гневного взгляда:

— Это ложь, Гарри. Грязная, ужасная ложь.

— Я знаю. Я всегда знал, что они мне врали про моих родителей. Но, я даже не мог себе _представить_ , что однажды пожалею о том, что это не было правдой.

С этими словами, Гарри повернулся и зашел внутрь, захлопнув дверь перед лицом своего отца.


	4. Встреча с Поттерами

_**1 сентября 1991** _

Гарри Поттер никогда не считал себя особо умным, и никто из тех, кого он встречал за всю свою жизнь, даже не предполагал, что он может быть умным. В третьем классе Дурслям прислали домой письмо, в котором говорилось, что он умен, если судить по тесту, который он прошел в школе, и который был оценен некоторыми представителями сферы образования в Лондоне. Но его опекуны были убеждены, что он каким-то образом сжульничал, что такой урод, как он, просто не может быть… одаренным. Поэтому они заперли его на неделю в чулане и не давали ничего есть, кроме черствого хлеба и воды. Когда он вернулся в школу, его учительница сказала всему классу, что он признался своим опекунам, что смухлевал в тесте на IQ, который все они проходили, и что он был ужасным и кошмарным ребенком. А потом ее волосы почему то стали синими. Как он сейчас предполагал, это была магия.

После этого Гарри поставил перед собой цель всегда быть чуть хуже по успеваемости в каждом классе, чем Дадли, с чем он, успешно справлялся, хотя, учитывая плохие академические навыки Дадли, Гарри повезло, что его так и не перевели в класс для детей с особыми потребностями. Однажды во время контрольной он решил ответить правильно на все вопросы кроме последних семи, которые он оставил неотвеченными, просто чтобы посмотреть, скажет ли учительница хоть что-нибудь. Она ничего не сказала.

Вкратце, Гарри Поттер довольно быстро и хорошо понял, что не нужно проявлять себя академически, этот урок длился вплоть до того дня, когда он встретил Джеймса Поттера. Это было похоже на прорыв плотины, а затем ее разрушение, высвобождение мыслей, которые мальчик хоронил с тех самых пор, как только стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы говорить. В первую же ночь в своей новой комнате он начал изучать свои новые учебники, начал он с зелий. Он был довольно неплохим поваром для одиннадцатилетнего (удивительно, какие навыки человек может приобрести, когда альтернативой является брошенная в голову сковородка) и предполагал, что принципы должны быть похожи. Когда Гарри впервые наткнулся на слово, которое не понял (« _Что еще такое за безоар?_ »), он спустился вниз и взял Оксфордский словарь английского языка, который тетушка Мардж подарила Дадли, и который ни разу не открывался, а потом он записал это слово и его значение в блокнот, оставшийся с прошлого года обучения в школе. Он начал читать книгу сразу после обеда и был удивлен, когда наконец зевнул, он посмотрел на часы и понял, что было далеко за полночь. Он прочел шесть глав и исписал три страницы своего блокнота. Это была самая большая домашняя работа, которую он когда-либо делал в своей жизни.

Некоторые люди могли бы принять новоприобретенное усердие Гарри за желание угодить родителям, которые наконец-то вернулись за ним. Эти люди были бы не правы. Гарри решил, что превзойдет всех остальных, чтобы заставить своих родителей признать, какую ошибку они совершили, отвергнув его, чего бы это ни стоило. В течение десяти лет мальчик был вынужден смириться со своей жалкой участью в жизни, а также с жизненной необходимостью держать свои эмоции под контролем любой ценой. _Ничего хорошего не случалось, если он злился на то, как с ним обращались_. Но сейчас, возможно впервые в жизни, Гарри Поттер был зол. Абсолютно и безоговорочно зол. И это был гнев, пылающий холодом.

Весь август Гарри почти каждую свободную минуту проводил за чтением книг, купленных в «Флориш и Блоттс». Ел он нечасто и только у себя в комнате, предоставив Дурслям, к их разочарованию, узнать, как плохо готовит Петуния. Утро было посвящено магии, но пока что только ее теории и истории. По-видимому, до начала занятий было незаконно практиковать настоящие заклинания, и хотя Джеймс, подмигнув, намекнул, что Министерство закрывает глаза на незначительное волшебство до первого курса, Гарри решил не рисковать. Послеобеденные часы были посвящены этикету и политике, и он изо всех сил старался изучить нюансы странной и замкнутой культуры, которую он собирался принять. Вечера же были посвящены тем темам, которые оставляли ему больше всего вопросов в течение дня, а также упражнениям работы с пером, это являлось совершенно новым, но явно очень важным навыком, которым надо было овладеть. И наконец, он проводил около тридцати минут перед сном, тренируясь доставать палочку из держателя перед зеркалом, потому что когда Гарри впервые попытался это проделать, он уронил свою палочку на пол, и будет слишком неловко, если это произойдет прямо перед его одноклассниками.

Только на второй неделе изучения магической политики он наконец наткнулся на закон, который фактически требовал от Джеймса Поттера, _под угрозой тюремного заключения_ , сообщить своему первенцу о его магическом наследии и позаботиться о его образовании. После совиной переписки с «Флориш и Блоттс», в свою растущую библиотеку Гарри добавил **Пояснение Хатчинсона Закона о наследовании в Визенгамоте**. К счастью, на его сундук были наложены лучшие (и самые дорогие) расширяющие чары, которые только были доступны. При крайней необходимости, в нем даже имелась маленькая комнатка, в которой можно было спать, однако сама мысль об этом сильно напоминала ему о его чулане.

По выходным он делал перерыв, проводя несколько часов на прогулке в соседнем парке. Поздно вечером во второе воскресенье он наконец нашел то, что искал: маленькую садовую змейку, которая, когда он к ней обратился, неуверенно ответила на голос Гарри так, как будто она говорила с акцентом кокни. Змея, выразив удивление от внезапного осознания того, что теперь у нее есть имя, представилась как… Боб. И хотя Боб не очень хорошо разбирался в магии, он каким-то образом знал, что Гарри был «Говорящим», что Говорящие были невероятно редки, и что ни одна другая змея, известная Бобу, никогда таких не встречала. Каким образом Боб интуитивно знал, что другие змеи, с которыми он сталкивался, помнят о том или ином предмете, оставалось загадкой даже для Боба.

Боб также указал на то, что он был способен знать эти вещи только тогда, когда Гарри разговаривал с ним или каким-либо другим образом помним о нем, что также было очень странно. По-видимому, в тот момент, когда Змееуст переставал считать ту или иную змею достойной внимания, она снова становилась «нормальной», хотя если Говорящий позже вновь обращался к ней, она внезапно вспоминала все, что произошло за это время. Но если бы Гарри поручил Бобу какую-то задачу, например, найти в парке конкретного человека или даже найти других змей и привести их сюда, Боб мог довести ее до конца, даже следуя относительно сложным указаниям в процессе, только чтобы вернуться к обыденной «змеиности», когда он закончит. Но самым странным было то, что магия, питавшая Парселтанг, могла _передаваться_. Если бы Гарри ему приказал, Боб мог бы найти других змей и передать им приказ Гарри, который другие змеи могли бы выполнить как минимум с таким же интеллектом и самосознанием, что и у Боба под влиянием Гарри.

Мальчик мысленно отметил это, но никогда не записывал на бумагу, так как из комментариев Джеймса было ясно, что к Змееусты не пользовались большой популярностью. Главным образом, казалось, это было потому, что «Сами-Знаете-Кто» был хорошо известен своими способностями к Парселтангу. На самом деле, Гарри не «Знал-Кто» и сказал об этом, но Джеймс объяснил, что существует сильное культурное табу на произнесение вслух имени «Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть». После долгих уговоров Джеймс наконец прошептал, что его зовут «Волдеморт», но посоветовал Гарри никогда не произносить это имя вслух в приличной компании или даже записывать. Именно поэтому, как и свои наблюдения на счет Парселтанга, Гарри не стал добавлять имя Темного Лорда в свою растущую стопку дневников. К концу августа Гарри заполнил три тетради заметками и вопросами о Волшебном Мире и четвертую только для практики каллиграфии. Он понятия не имел, как волшебники все еще не обнаружили многоразовые чернильные ручки, но он не собирался быть тем, кто познакомит их с ними.

Рано утром 1 сентября Поттеры явились забрать Гарри из дома 4 по Тисовой улице, и он наконец встретил Лили Поттер и Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Последний был похоже настолько, как будто смотришься в зеркало комнате смеха. Джим Поттер однозначно был близнецом Гарри, и все же он был выше почти на три дюйма и весил больше на стон, в основном из-за мускул. « _Очевидно, что_ **_кое-кто_** _не голодал последние десять лет_ », — уныло про себя подумал Гарри.

Тем не менее Гарри был вежлив со своим братом и матерью, последняя выглядела явно обеспокоенной, увидев своего сына. А _взгляд_ , которым обменялись Лили и Петуния! Гарри было бы забавно, если бы он не испытывал такой неприязни к обеим женщинам. Вместе Поттеры двинулись к довольно шикарному лимузину, припаркованному перед домом 4 по Тисовой улице (в комплекте с водителем — Гарри знал, что Поттеры были довольно богаты, но он был немного удивлен тем, как охотно они это показывали), Джеймс нес чемодан и совиную клетку Гарри. По совету продавца сов Гарри сегодня утром отправил свою сову вперед себя. Она будет ждать в Хогвартсе в совятне. Попробовав «Немезиду», «Мстителя» и «Коготь Смерти», он наконец назвал сову «Хедвиг». Он сказал Джеймсу, что нашел имя в книге, и подумал, что оно «звучит круто». На самом деле Ядвига была святой покровительницей сирот.

В лимузине Лили посмотрела на Гарри и хотела что-то сказать, но мальчик перебил ее:

— Слушай, когда я в последний раз встречался с… папой, я был очень расстроен, и я сказал некоторые вещи, которые наверняка расстроили его, и тебя, если он повторил их. Но… я хочу поехать в Хогвартс и научиться магии. Я хочу с нетерпением ждать того дня, когда моя нога больше никогда не ступит на Тисовую улицу. И если для этого нужно оставить прошлое в прошлом и попытаться стать частью семьи Поттеров, то именно это я и сделаю, — и после этих слов Гарри улыбнулся так искренне, как только мог, так сильно, что он почувствовал легкую боль в щеках. Он был уверен, что Поттеры придут в ужас от такой неискренности, но все они тепло улыбнулись ему в ответ. По-видимому, они отчаянно хотели верить, что он может так легко простить их. А может быть, они были просто глупыми.

Джим протянул руку и игриво толкнул Гарри в плечо:

— Это здорово, Гар. И послушай, папа сказал нам, что Дурсли, возможно, не очень хорошо к тебе относились. Но я клянусь, мне это тоже было не легко. Мне пришлось пройти специальную подготовку с восьми лет, чтобы подготовиться к Хогвартсу на случай, если за мной придут Пожиратели Смерти. И мне всегда приходилось иметь дело с несносными поклонниками, которые всегда хотели заполучить мой автограф. У нас у всех были свои проблемы, с которыми нужно было разобраться.

Боль, вызванная улыбкой Гарри, стала почти мучительной, но он сделал глубокий вдох и выдохнул:

— Это точно.., Джим. Должно быть, тебе было… очень сложно, — краем глаза он заметил, что Лили подозрительно посмотрела на мужа, который нервно сглотнул. Гарри решил, что Джиму, а может быть, также и Лили, он приуменьшил степень жестокости Дурслей.

— В любом случае, — продолжил Джим, — как только мы прибудет в Хогвартс и будем отправлены на Гриффиндор, я буду рядом, чтобы присмотреть за тобой и помочь тебе приспособиться. Ты всем понравишься, как только они узнают, что ты брат Мальчика-Который-Выжил, — после этих словах он даже выпятил грудь.

— Джим! — вздохнула Лили. По-видимому, она пыталась сдержать самолюбие Джима, но ее старания были безуспешны. Джеймс, конечно же, был в восторге от мысли, что его сыновья-близнецы пойдут по его стопам.

— Ха-ха! Одновременно два Поттера на Гриффиндоре! У Филча будет инфаркт!

Гарри усмехнулся, но тут же стал серьезным:

— Ну, я очень на это надеюсь. Но… нравится вам это или нет, мы с Джимом жили совершенно по-разному, хотя мы и близнецы. Надеюсь, вы не разочаруетесь во мне, если я не попаду в Гриффиндор.

— Вовсе нет, Гарри, — твердо сказала Лили, — у каждого факультета есть положительные черты. _Не так ли, Джеймс?_

— Ладно, ладно. Гарри, я обещаю тебе, что независимо от того, на какой факультет ты попадешь, мы все равно будем любить тебя, а Джим все равно будет заботиться о тебе.

Гарри вздохнул, словно расслабляясь:

— Я рад. И как бы то ни было, Джим. Я тоже сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы позаботиться о тебе, — трое тепло рассмеялись, пока Гарри подготовил нож. — В конце концов, _я же Наследник_.

Джим пару раз моргнул:

— Прости? Что?

Гарри огляделся, как будто боялся, что допустил бестактность. Лили выглядела удивленной, в то время как Джеймс выглядел так, будто он только что проглотил лимон.

— Извините, — неуверенно сказал Гарри, — я зубрил книги по культуре волшебников, чтобы лучше приспособиться — не хочу выставлять себя дураком перед кем-нибудь из важной семьи, знаете ли, — и там была глава, в которой обсуждался Визенгамот. Там говорилось, что поскольку я являюсь первенцем волшебников, то автоматически становлюсь Предполагаемым Наследником рода Поттеров. Неужели я что-то не так понял?

Конечно же, он не ошибся. Его экземпляр **Хатчинсона** посвятил почти 300 страниц обсуждению Визенгамота, семей, которые правили им, и тысячелетним законам, регулирующим наследование места в нем, особенно такого Древнего и Благородного Места, как у Поттеров. Гарри был первенцем и, бесспорно, волшебником. Следовательно, он автоматически был Предполагаемым Наследником рода Поттеров и будет повышен до Наследника как только достигнет совершеннолетия и сдаст достаточно СОВ. До этого момента Джеймс теоретически мог лишить его наследства всего, что было его собственностью и не было связано с семьей, и, возможно, лишить его возможности тратить деньги в течение его хогвартских лет. Но его образование и расходы на жизнь должны оплачиваться до выпускного, а также мастерство, если он захочет его получить, и в семнадцать лет ему гарантировалась значительная ежемесячная стипендия из семейного траста на всю жизнь. _Кроме того_ , ему было гарантировано Место Поттеров и все сопутствующее имущество в один прекрасный день, если он переживет Джеймса и избежит удивительно короткого списка грехов, которые юридически оправдывали лишение наследства Наследника. Даже судимость за тяжкое преступление не могла лишить его защищенности, если только срок наказания не превышал пяти лет.

Лили и Джим, ни один из которых, казалось, не знал о таких вещах, просто с любопытством переводили взгляд с Джеймса на Гарри, пока Джеймс нерешительно признал правду:

— Да, Гарри. Ты старше, так что технически это делает тебя Предполагаемым Наследником. Если честно, я не думал много об этом. Все же, я надеюсь дожить до глубокой старости, прежде чем мне придется беспокоиться о том, чтобы передать все наследнику.

— О, я тоже надеюсь, пап, — весело сказал Гарри. Затем, он повернулся к своему брату. — Из того, что я прочел, могу сделать вывод, что в Визенгамоте довольно-таки скучно. Держу пари, ты счастлив, что у тебя есть старший брат, который может позаботиться обо всем этом — управлении бизнесом, планировании недвижимости и других юридических вещах вроде этого — пока ты будешь заниматься… делами Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Джим рассмеялся:

— Ха-ха! Вполне справедливо, Гарри. Ты займешься всеми этими скучными семейными делами, а я буду сражаться с плохими парнями.

Лили щелкнула языком и отчитала Джима за такие глупые мысли, а Джеймс просто молча посмотрел на Гарри со странным выражением лица, странной смесью смущения, вины и… гнева? И после этого Гарри понял. Он просто каким-то образом _знал_ , что Джеймс на самом деле _пытался_ лишить Гарри наследства в пользу Джима, а потом обнаружил, что у него нет на это законной власти. Гарри оторвал взгляд от отца и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно машины на проносящиеся мимо лондонские улицы. Он не мог показать свой гнев, не сейчас. _И он не будет плакать!_

Восстановив контроль над своими эмоциями, Гарри снова повернулся к своей семье, его маска вновь твердо стояла на своем месте. Остаток пути он провел в пустой болтовне с родителями, особенно с матерью. Какого это — быть маглорожденным учеником? Должен ли Гарри ожидать похожего отношения, из-за того, что он был полукровка, выращенный маглами? Откуда маглорожденные вообще получают магию? У Гарри уже была пара идей насчет последнего вопроса, он провел некоторое время между своим днем рождения и сегодняшним днем, выуживая семейную историю из Петунии, но ему было любопытно, что на эту тему будет думать преподаватель магловедения. Ее ответ, который сводился к тому, что « _никто не любит много говорить об этом_ », не был обнадеживающим, особенно в свете мягкого снисхождения его отца к тому, что его мать считалась блестящей, но колючей маглорожденной. Да, и еще Джеймс говорил много плохих вещей о ком-то по имени « _Нюниус_ », о ком Лили ничего не сказала, хотя упоминание его имени, казалось, опечалило ее.

« _Ну_ , — подумал Гарри, — _если кто-то вроде Джеймса Поттера дал этому «Нюниусу» оскорбительное прозвище, он не может быть слишком плохим_ ».


	5. Знакомство в поезде

Вскоре после этого семья Поттеров прошла через вход в Кингс-Кросс. Они немного задержались, так как Джеймсу и Джиму пришлось отбиваться от различных друзей и поклонников. Застенчивый круглолицый паренек по имени Лонгботтом стоял рядом со своей бабушкой (суровой на вид старой женщиной с чем-то наподобие чучела стервятника на голове) и своим довольно жутким дядей, который все время читал мальчику нотации о том, чтобы он «не потерял свою жабу». Гарри предположил, что это какой-то странный магический эвфемизм, пока мальчик не вытащил из кармана настоящую жабу, чтобы доказать, что она все еще у него. Гарри пожал плечами и покачал головой. Рыжий мальчик из «Мадам Малкин» тоже был тут, вместе с небольшой армией родственников, включая еще одну пару близнецов, которые, казалось, боготворили Джеймса Поттера за его бывшие подростковые проступки, и молодую девочку, чьи глаза были устремлены на Джима с затаенным обожанием.

А также им пришлось остановиться, чтобы сделать пару фотографий, так как в «Ежедневном Пророке» очень хотели напечатать, как Мальчик-Который-Выжил отправился в Хогвартс, поэтому журналисты так хотели сфотографировать его и его родителей, стоящими рядом с поездом. Очевидно, к этому Поттеры уже привыкли, причем настолько, что совершенно забыли о Гарри… опять. Так же поступили и почти все остальные, поскольку фотограф чуть не сбил его с ног. Через несколько минут он наклонился к бабушке Лонгботтома (у которой, по крайней мере, хватало порядочности казаться потрясенной тем, как ведут себя Поттеры) и попросил ее дать знать его родителям, что он пошел вперед, чтобы занять место.

Зайдя в вагон, Гарри намеренно отправился искал купе в хвосте поезда, надеясь, что Джиму потребуется некоторое время, чтобы найти его. После того как поезд тронулся, он двадцать минут сидел в одиночестве, просматривая свой экземпляр **Руководства Дилворта по магическому этикету** , прежде чем дверь открылась, и в его купе вошла девочка с густыми волосами.

— Прошу прощения, но ты случайно не видел жабу? Мальчик по имени Невилл ее потерял.

— Первокурсник-блондин? Да, я видел их обоих на платформе перед нашим отъездом, но с тех пор я не видел ни его, ни его жабу, — Гарри на мгновение задумался. — Вам следует спросить одного из старост. Кажется, существуют манящие чары, которое может помочь, но пройдут годы прежде, чем мы будем его изучать. Само заклинание звучит как «Акцио», но я не знаю движения палочкой. А если это не сработает, я уверен, что они будут знать какое-нибудь поисковое заклинание, которое поможет.

— Это хорошая идея, спасибо, — а затем ее глаза загорелись. — У тебя книга о _магическом этикете_? Как интересно! — а потом понеслась, девочка выболтала поразительное количество подробностей о своей личной жизни — как сильно она любила читать, что она была первой ведьмой в своей семье и надеялась, что это не поставит ее в невыгодное положение, что она прочитала все до единого учебники для первокурсников и даже сумела несколько раз колдонуть, что ее родители оба были дантистами — и все это на одном дыхании, прежде чем, наконец, остановиться, чтобы сказать:

— Ой, прости. Я ведь даже не представилась. Я Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Гарри Поттер. Рад встречи.

— Поттер? А ты случайно не родственник Джима Поттера?

Гарри вздохнул, и его фальшивая улыбка вновь вернулась свое на место. Интересно то, что Гермиона Грейнджер казалась немного более проницательной, чем любой из Поттеров, ее лицо выражало легкое беспокойство, как будто она только что сказала что-то грубое, но не была уверена, что именно.

— Родственник. Он мой брат.

— Правда? Я прочитала о нем несколько книг, и ни в одной из них не упоминается, что у него есть брат-близнец.

— Знаю. По некоторым… причинам, я жил со своими родственниками с тех пор как я был еще младенцем.

—… причинам?

Гарри помолчал и вздохнул:

— Мисс Грейнджер, две вещи. Во-первых, я узнал о своих родителях, о своем брате и вообще в целом об этой ситуации «Мальчик-Который-Выжил» всего лишь примерно месяц назад. Это, должен сказать, на данный момент довольно-таки болезненная тема, и, без обид, я не хочу обсуждать ее с кем-то, кого только что встретил.

Гермиона покраснела:

— Понимаю. Извини, если обидела.

— Без обид.

— А вторая вещь?

Гарри заколебался:

— Ну, а теперь, боюсь, я могу обидеть вас. Я обещаю, что не хочу этого делать, но… Вы сказали, что уже прочитали все учебники. А читали ли вы что-нибудь об этикете волшебников?

Гермиона сначала напряглась от опережающего извинения, но затем стала заинтригована его вопросом:

— Нет, нет, не читала. В списке, который нам дали, не было упомянуто таких книг, и мне как-то не пришло в голову спросить. Имею в виду, помимо магии, Хогвартс все еще остается просто еще одной британской школой-интернатом, не так ли? Мы ведь не переезжаем в Японию или Дубай, или куда-нибудь еще.

— Вообще, я читал весь последний месяц, и из того, что я понял, это _очень_ похоже на переезд в другую страну. Понимаешь, есть такая вещь под названием Статут о Секретности, он был принят примерно 300 лет назад и требует почти полного разделения между волшебниками и маглами, а Магическая Британия воспринимает его _очень_ серьезно. Вот уже три столетия, как большинство волшебников старательно игнорируют то, что делают маглы. Большинство волшебников почти ничего не знают о телевидении и кино, и совсем ничего не знают о компьютерах или космической программе. С помощью магии можно мгновенно вылечить кариес и другие проблемы, связанные с зубами, поэтому большинство волшебников, вероятно, не знают, что такое зубной, или, если они услышат это слово, вероятно, предположат, что ваши родители выдергивают зубы ржавыми плоскогубцами и без анестезии. Но, я не имею ввиду, что волшебный мир отсталый. На самом деле, в некоторых отношениях он намного прогрессивнее, чем мир маглов, но странно формален в других. Например, у волшебников вообще нет никаких проблем с женщинами, занимающими высокий пост, например Министра магии или Верховного чародея, но многие из них обижаются, если ты не называешь женщину мадам, если она замужем, и мисс, если она не замужем. Думаю, во многих отношениях поступление в школу в Японии или Дубае может быть связано с меньшим культурным шоком, чем там, куда мы направляемся.

Гермиона присела с озабоченным выражением лица:

— Наверное ты прав, — медленно сказала она. — Поэтому ты решил назвать меня мисс Грейнджер?

Гарри поднял свой экземпляр **Дилворта** :

— Здесь _целая глава_ посвящена тому, когда прилично звать кого-либо по имени. У меня сложилось впечатление, что для большинства людей это не имеет значения… но для волшебников и ведьм, _которые управляют страной_ , это _очень_ важно.

Девочка кивнула в ответ:

— Но с чего ты решил, что я на это обижусь?

— Ну, ты явно умная, но ты явно гордишься своим магловским происхождением. И это прекрасно! Моя, хм, мать — маглорожденная, а так же профессор по магловедению. Я ничего не имею против маглорожденных, ведь я и сам полукровка, выращенный маглами. Но последняя Магическая война — та, которая закончилась, когда Джим Поттер уничтожил Сама-Знаешь-Кого, — была начата чистокровными, которые хотели убить всех маглорожденных, потому что верили, что они каким-то образом крадут магию у чистокровных детей. А _предыдущая_ Магическая война была начата чистокровными, которые полностью хотели завоевать мир маглов, потому что они считали, что волшебники просто естественно превосходят их, и было правильно, если бы мы правили маглами для их же блага. Я, конечно же, не считаю, что тебе следует _прятать_ свое родство с маглами, по крайней мере, я не собираюсь этого делать. Но я думаю, что наше время в Хогвартсе может быть намного менее приятным, если мы не осознаем то, что, ну, _мы_ здесь чужаки.

Они продолжили разговаривать еще добрых пять минут. О том немногом, что они знали о политике и истории волшебного мира. О невероятно смутных определениях чистокровных, полукровок и маглорожденных. О неисчислимом количестве неписанных правил, которые определяют маглорожденных как чужаков. О том, что в довольно светской Магической Британии считалось ужасной бестактностью упоминать Бога понапрасну, из-за чего большинство людей использовало «Мерлин!» как общее ругательство.

— Если честно, — сказал Гарри, — я забочусь об этом только потому, что… ну, потому что мой отец, Джеймс Поттер, из очень старой чистокровной семьи. И однажды, если на то будет воля Мерлина, я унаследую его место в Визенгамоте, поэтому я стараюсь нечаянно не оскорбить кого-либо важного понапрасну.

— Если на то будет воля… Мерлина, — повторила она, покачав головой. — К этому придется привыкнуть. Есть еще какие-нибудь серьезные ошибки, которых я должна избегать? Если иметь в виду, что я не собираюсь менять свои принципы только для того, чтобы потакать расистам.

— Я тоже не собираюсь. И как я уже сказал, я не думаю, что большинство волшебников заботит этикет, конечно же если ты не делаешь что-нибудь _очень_ оскорбительное или волшебник — чистокровный из очень старой семьи, но береженого Бог бережет, — Гарри на секунду задумался. — О, вот еще одна важная для нас, учитывая, что мы начинаем учебу. _Никогда_ не поднимай руку в классе.

— Что?! — с недоверием сказала Гермиона.

— Ну, если быть точным, никогда не поднимай руку в классе, если только ты не задаешь учителю вопрос или они отчетливо вызывают добровольца, обычно после того, как кто-то попытался ответить и ошибся. Всякий раз, когда учитель задает вопрос, обычно есть кто-то конкретный, кого он планирует спросить, он просто дает ученику несколько секунд, чтобы подготовить ответ. Моя… моя мать _сильно заостряла на этом внимание_. По-видимому, когда она училась на первом курсе, к ней относились как к изгою, и она не могли понять, почему. В конечном итоге, кто-то сжалился и рассказал ей, что, поднимая руку каждый раз, когда учитель задает вопрос, она как будто намекала на то, что считает своих одноклассников слишком глупыми, чтобы они знали ответ, если бы их вызвали.

— Ого, — сказала она, — я бы никогда даже не подумала об этом, если бы ты мне не объяснил! — она слегка покраснела. — До Хогвартса я ходила в школу для одаренных, где участие на уроках составляло большу́ю часть оценки. Я бы выставила себя полной дурой, если бы поступила в Хогвартс с таким же отношением.

Гарри глубокомысленно кивнул:

— Есть много таких пустяков, которые могут заставить новичков этого мира, таких как мы, торчать, как больной палец, если мы не будем осторожны. В общем, мисс Грейнджер, мы с вами вот-вот начнем наш первый год в Оксбридже, вы как студент со стипендией, я как наследник, воспитанный за границей, и ни один из нас не был воспитан так, чтобы знать хоть что-нибудь о культуре Оксбриджа.

Гермиона уставилась в пол. Информации было очень много для быстрого восприятия:

— Как думаешь, Гар… мистер Поттер, буду ли я подвергаться дискриминации из-за того, что мои родители маглы?

Гарри засомневался:

— Я… не уверен. Лично я считаю, что со мной будут обращаться в какой-то степени как с чужаком, по крайней мере вначале, и я должен буду понять, как на это реагировать. Я уверен, что некоторые люди будут предвзято относиться к нам обоим из-за нашего наследия. Конечно же, не все будут вести себя так, и даже расисты, надеюсь, будут несколько сдержаны, так как их сторона проиграла последнюю войну, — он сделал паузу. — Вы уже подумали о том, на какой факультет хотите поступить?

— Я надеялась на Гриффиндор или Когтевран. А что? У них разные взгляды на маглорожденных?

— Ну, все, что я действительно об этом знаю, — это то, что мне сказали мои родители, так что отнеситесь к этому со скепсисом. Многие слизеринцы были последователями Сама-Знаешь-Кого, и я уверен, что среди наших сверстников будут их дети, поэтому я ожидаю, что они будут враждебно настроены к маглорожденным и, наверное, к брату Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Не все, надеюсь, но этого следует ожидать. Когтевранцы наиболее ориентированы академически, так что вам они могут понравиться, но они очень традиционны и имеют репутацию элитизма, так что могут быть в какой-то степени жестоки. Пуффендуйцы гордятся своей терпимостью и принимают всех, но из-за этого другие дома смотрят на них свысока, как на тех, у кого отсутствуют стандарты. Мой отец назвал их факультетом простофиль, но я сомневаюсь, что это правда, учитывая то, Министрами магии становились в большинстве своем выходцы из Пуффендуя, чем из любого другого факультета. К моему удивлению, моя биологическая мать сказала, что маглорожденным лучше всего в Гриффиндоре. Они больше всего напоминают факультет мятежников, и, по-видимому, они принимают маглорожденных и полукровок для того, чтобы посмеяться над чистокровными-традиционалистами. Они также меньше всего заинтересованы в формальностях и этикете, поэтому они будут более снисходительны к мелким социальным ошибкам. Конечно же, она сама была гриффиндоркой, поэтому она может быть предвзята.

Гермиона поднялась:

— Что ж, вы дали мне много поводов для размышлений, мистер Поттер. Но думаю мне лучше пойти и найти Невилла.., имею ввиду, мистера Лонгботтома, узнать, как у него обстоят дела с поиском его жабы, — она повернулась к двери. — Мистер Поттер, какие бы вы книги посоветовали прочитать, чтобы побольше узнать о том, о чем мы разговаривали?

Гарри улыбнулся, на этот раз совершенно искренне, и сказал названия трех книг об этикете:

— Если их нет в библиотеке Хогвартса, обратитесь ко мне, я одолжу вам свои экземпляры.

— Благодарю вас, — она замолчала, пытаясь вспомнить, как люди из **Гордости и предубеждения** разговаривали друг с другом. — И мистер Поттер, если я не слишком самонадеянна, я была бы рада, если бы вы называли меня Гермионой, — тоже улыбаясь, сказала она.

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Ты нисколько не самонадеянна, Гермиона. И я также был бы рад, если бы ты называла меня Гарри.

Она кивнула и вышла из купе, а Гарри вернулся к чтению книги об этикете, радуясь, что завел свою первую гипотетическую дружбу. Примерно через десять минут дверь вновь открылась, и вошел Джим вместе с рыжим мальчиком, которого Гарри встречал уже дважды.

— О, вот ты где! — воскликнул Джим. — Я так долго тебя искал. Это Рон Уизли. Он будет учиться в нашем классе. Рон, это мой брат Гарри!

— Рад встречи, Гарри, — с энтузиазмом сказал Рон.

— Взаимно, — вежливо сказал Гарри. « _О, да, точно гриффиндорец_ », — подумал он про себя. Вслух же, он сказал:

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, мы уже встречались. В «Мадам Малкин», когда с нас снимали мерки.

— О, точно! Я помню тебя. Тебе следовало сказать, что ты брат Джима!

— Ну, я только сам узн… не важно. Давайте просто скажем, что у меня был напряженный день, и я не задумался об этом.

— Ну, в любом случае, — сказал Джим, упав на сидение рядом с Гарри и напротив Рона, — извини, что мы встретились с этими фотографами. Иногда они доставляют много проблем. Но Рон познакомил меня со своими братьями, а они познакомили меня с командой Гриффиндора по квиддичу, — он замолчал. — Скажи, ты знаешь что-нибудь о квиддиче, Гарри?

— Немного. Я знаю, что это странная комбинация водного поло, вышибалы и захвата флага, но только играя в воздухе на больших скоростях и летая на метлах.

— Ла-а-адно. Я не знаю, что _это_ такое. Но не волнуйся. Папа был крутым охотником, когда учился в школе, и он подарил мне тренировочную метлу на мой четвертый день рождения. Мы быстро обучим тебя.

Гарри, проведший свое четырехлетие, учась готовить для Дурслей яичницу с беконом (под угрозой получить сковородкой по голове, если что-то подгорело), вновь улыбнулся той болезненной улыбкой:

— Жду с нетерпением.

Внезапно, двери купе вновь раскрылись, и во внутрь ввалился еще один человек. Он был худым блондином с аристократичными чертами лица. За ним в коридоре стояли двое коренастых мальчиков, которые в течение пяти лет наверняка вырастут в неуклюжих грубиянов.

— Мне сказали, что Джеймс Поттер-младший, Мальчик-Который-Выжил, едет в этом вагоне, — властно сказал новоприбывший. — Это правда?

— Правда, — сказал Гарри и неким непониманием. — А вы будете?

— Малфой. Драко Малфой из Древнего и Благородного рода Малфоев, — Джим и Рон оба хихикнули на напыщенность мальчика, но по какой-то причине он сосредоточил свой гнев исключительно на Рона. — Я могу сказать к какой семье принадлежишь ты. Красные волосы. Веснушки. Поношенная мантия. Без сомнений _Уизли_ , — усмехнулся он.

И Рон, и Джим аж покраснели от злости, в то время как глаза Гарри сузились. Он узнал фамилию Малфой и был довольно таки удивлен, как грубо вел себя отпрыск столь важного рода. Не говоря уже о _странно конкретных_ оскорблениях, которые Малфой сделал тому, кого он, очевидно, не знал раньше.

Игнорируя Рона, Драко повернулся обратно к Гарри и был удивлен, наконец-то заметив, что в купе присутствовали двое очень похожих мальчиков. Он сделал предположение и понадеялся, что это _не_ мальчик с шоколадным пятном на рубашке, который бросал на него сердитый взгляд:

— Так, вы — Джеймс Поттер? — спросил он того, который выглядел более достойно.

Гарри покачал головой и указал на Джима, который встал и приблизился угрожающе близко к Драко. Двое громил снаружи напряглись и приготовились к драке.

— Я Джим Поттер, — сказал он. — А тебе-то какое дело?

Драко поднял руки вверх, чтобы показать, что он не никак не угрожал:

— Поттер, пожалуйста. Я прошу прощения, если чем-то обидел вас. Но вы — национальный символ и наследник Древнего и Благородного рода. Очевидно, вам понадобится помощь в поиске правильных друзей. Я могу помочь тебе держаться подальше от _неправильных личностей_ , — судя по позе Драко, становилось очевидно, что «неправильные личности» включали в себя Рона, чье лицо преобразилось в маску злости.

— Я могу найти _правильных_ друзей и без твоей помощи, Пожиратель, — усмехнулся Джим.

Глаза Драко сузились, в то время как Гарри наблюдал за противостоянием, лениво сожалея, что не захватил попкорна:

— _Очевидно же_ , что я не могу быть Пожирателем Смерти, так как _мне всего одиннадцать_. А если ты имеешь ввиду моего отца, то тебе следует помнить, что Визенгамот признал его невиновным. Так что тебе следует задумываться над словами, Поттер, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы на тебя подали в суд за клевету.

— Что ты говоришь, Малфой! — с презрением сказал Рон. — Твоя семья — настолько слизеринцы, насколько только возможно, и никогда не было темного мага который бы не был склизким слизеринцем, от Сам-Знаешь-Кого и Гриндевальда до самого Салазара Слизерина.

— О, ну это же просто чепуха, — раздраженно огрызнулся Гарри. — Во-первых, никто не знает, на каком факультете учился Сами-Знаете-Кто и учился ли он вообще в Хогвартсе, а Гриндевальд несомненно учился в Дурмстранге. Да, большинство осужденных Пожирателей были слизеринцами, но так же были и Пожиратели с других факультетов. Барти Крауч-младший был когтевранцем, а Сириус Блэк был гриффиндорцем. И вообще, худшим Темным Лордом, когда-либо посещавшим Хогвартс, был Эмерик Отъявленный еще в 14 веке, и он на самом деле утверждал, что именно его гриффиндорская натура дала ему смелость бросить вызов всем светским стандартам приличия и морали.

Остальные мальчики в купе посмотрели на Гарри так, словно у него выросла вторая голова.

— Хм, ты действительно много знаешь о темных волшебниках, — сказал Рон.

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Это было написано в **Развитии и упадке Темных искусств** , — он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. — Я купил ее почитать о тебе и Сам-Знаешь-Ком, но в ней были главы и обо всех остальных основных британских темных магах со времен основания Хогвартса. И вправду, большинство из них были слизеринцами, но и в Гриффиндоре, и в Когтевране было много темных магов, и даже Пуффендуй выпустил одного за последние пять столетий.

Драко в замешательстве уставился на него:

— _Кто_ ты? С каких пор у Мальчика-Который-Выжил есть брат-близнец?

Гарри поднялся и посмотрел Драко в глаза:

— Конечно же, с рождения. И ранее вы ошиблись. Я, Гарри Поттер, Предполагаемый Наследник Древнего и Благородного рода Поттеров. И хотя я не буду столь прямолинеен, как мой брат, я должен сказать вам, мистер Малфой, что вы произвели плохое первое впечатление. Я думаю, будет лучше, если вы уйдете, пока это не переросло во что-то… неприятное.

— Пусть будет так, — после этого он вышел из купе и направился по коридору, уведя за собой своих приспешников. Джим повернулся и с ухмылкой посмотрел на Гарри.

— Это было круто, Гар! «Уходи, пока это не переросло во что-то… _неприятное_ ». Злобно. Думаю, что если бы ты так разговаривал с этими маглами, они бы вообще не доставили тебе никаких проблем.

Гарри резко повернул голову к Джиму, и его глаза загорелись, как будто он получил пощечину. Рядом с ним, Рон спросил, что Джим имел в виду, говоря о «маглах», но его голос как будто прозвучал вдали. Джим, внезапно занервничав, переводил взгляд с Гарри на Рона и обратно, прежде чем наконец заговорил:

— Это не важно, Рон. Забудь, что я упомянул это. Эй, Гар? Хочешь научиться играть во Взрывающиеся карты?

Гарри пристально посмотрел на брата, словно изучая насекомое. Затем он задумался над вопросом. Не над вопросом: « _хочешь научиться играть во Взрывающиеся карты?_ », а гораздо более насущным вопросом: « _хочешь ли ты провести следующие семь лет, притворяясь, что улыбаешься, когда тебе хочется рычать или кричать?_ » И он сделал свой выбор:

— Вообще, прямо сейчас я бы хотел пойти поискать туалет, — весело сказал он. — Думаю, на этом поезде он есть, ведь поездка занимает шесть часов.

— Ну да, — сказал Джим, — по пути сюда мы проходили туалеты. Просто иди в том направлении, куда ушли три мини-Пожирателя.

— Спасибо, Джим, — Гарри прошел мимо брата и вышел за дверь, закрыв ее за собой. Он прошел несколько футов по коридору, а затем, повинуясь внезапному порыву, подкрался к краю купе, которое только что покинул. И вслушался:

— Без обид, Джим, но твой брат немного странный.

— Знаю. Когда он был еще младенцем, мама и папа думали, что он будет сквибом, поэтому они отправили его жить к родственникам-маглам. По-видимому, они были немного грубы с ним, и он винит наших родителей. Честно говоря, он ведет себя как ребенок, но мама настояла, чтобы я был рядом с ним, пока он не оправится от гнева. Как-то так.

Гарри очень медленно выдохнул. Затем он повернулся и быстро пошел по коридору к следующему вагону. Малфой и его пока-еще-безымянные прихвостни были впереди.

— Мистер Малфой! — позвал он.

Малфой остановился и обернулся, в то время как Гарри подошел к троице:

— Чего хочешь, Поттер? Думаю, ты достаточно ясно выразил свои чувства.

— Так и есть. И, честно говоря, Малфой, ты _действительно_ произвел плохое первое впечатление. К счастью, я не делаю поспешных выводов, основанных на первом впечатлении. И хотя я также могу сам решить, кто является «правильными людьми», я в процессе не буду зависеть от предубеждений моего отца и брата. Так вот, я еще не знаю, на какой факультет попаду, но я надеюсь, что у нас с тобой будут, по крайней мере, дружелюбный отношения, независимо от факультета. Как ни как, мы будущее наших уважаемых семей.

— Я нахожу маловероятным, Поттер, что между слизеринцем и гриффиндорцем когда-либо может быть дружелюбный союз.

— Тогда нам очень повезло, Малфой. Потому что я думаю, _очень_ маловероятно, что кто-то из нас станет гриффиндорцем, — а затем, Гарри протянул свою руку, и после секундного колебания Драко пожал ее.

* * *

  
Семь часов спустя Распределяющая шляпа прошептала в голове у Гарри Поттера:

— О, отлично. А то я боялась, что с тобой будет сложно, — а потом громким голосом она прокричала:..

— СЛИЗЕРИН!


	6. Первый день в логове змей

_**2 сентября 1991** _

Гарри проснулся после восьми часов чудесного сна в самой уютной постели, к которой ему когда-либо разрешалось хотя бы прикоснуться. Когда его соседи по комнате зашевелились в спальне первого курса Слизерина, он вспомнил прошлую ночь. Джим, конечно же, попал на Гриффиндор и даже имел смелость выглядеть обиженным и преданным, когда Гарри попал на Слизерин. Уизел* присоединился к нему, как и (что удивительно) робкий мальчик Лонгботтом, и (не так удивительно) Гермиона. Бедный Лонгботтом выглядел так, как будто он боялся всего на свете, и наверняка лучше бы себя чувствовал на Пуффендуе, но судя по своим наблюдениям, Гарри понял, что его родители были львами, а бабушка и особенно двоюродный дедушка считали бы его ошибкой, если бы он не последовал их примеру. И все же, если мальчик обретет некоторую уверенность в себе, возможно, он сможет приспособиться к новым обстоятельствам. Гермиона, как он и предположил в поезде, вполне могла бы неплохо устроиться в Гриффиндоре, если бы сумела приспособиться к анархической культуре этого факультета.

Шляпа распределила Драко Малфоя на Слизерин, прежде чем она полностью опустилась ему на голову, что позабавило Гарри. Она распределила Блейза Забини почти также быстро, но потратила несколько минут на Тео Нотта, застенчивого, худого мальчика, который выглядел почти… смирившимся со становлением слизеринцем. Также были четыре девочки, тоже попавшие на Слизерин: Гринграсс, Дэвис, Паркинсон и Булстроуд. Малфой — они еще не перешли на имена — тихо сказал Гарри, что Гринграсс и Паркинсон были чистокровными представителями Благородных (но не Древних) семей, в то время как Дэвис и Булстроуд обе были полукровками из «маловажных» семей. Но несмотря на разное происхождение, Гринграсс и Дэвис каким-то образом знали друг друга и были друзьями. Булстроуд казалась немного одиночкой, в то время как Паркинсон практически ворковала с Драко. Она намекнула, что у них с Драко запланирован договорной брак (« _В одиннадцать?!_ » — подумал Гарри), упоминание которого заставило Драко позеленеть.

Крэбб и Гойл тоже попали на Слизерин. На самом деле, их сортировка была причиной того, что распределение Гарри заняло несколько минут. Шляпа сразу же предложила Слизерин, и в принципе Гарри не возражал. Но в поезде он разговаривал с Крэббом и Гойлом, и во время распределения Гарри прямолинейно спросил шляпу, как два односложных куска говядины смогли попасть на «факультет хитрости и амбиций». Шляпа хмыкнула и что-то промямлила, прежде чем признать, что она пыталась направить обоих мальчиков в Пуффендуй, но она была связана определенными правилами, принятыми в Средние века, распределять детей из «вассальных семей» на тот же факультет, на который попал и их «сюзерен». Крэббы и Гойлы (и в меньшей степени Паркинсоны) были связаны с Малфоями магическими контрактами, датируемыми несколькими столетиями, характер которых Шляпа не имела права разглашать. _Но_ если Гарри хочет узнать больше о таких вещах, он _определенно_ должен поступить на Слизерин, так как на картинах и на мебели в их спальне было спрятано немало змей, которые, по мнению Шляпы, были «склонны посплетничать». И поскольку изучение его дара Парселтанга в контролируемых и отдельных обстоятельствах было главным в списке дел Гарри, это было решающим аргументом.

Конечно же, распределение таинственного брата Мальчика-Который-Выжил стало настоящим скандалом. Дамблдор выглядел разочарованным, как и «мама». Более тревожным был тот факт, что профессор Снейп, декан его факультета, выглядел откровенно готовым убивать. Позже он пошлет старост, чтобы те провели инструктаж первокурсникам Слизерина. По словам некоторых старших учеников, это был первый раз с тех пор, как они поступили в Хогвартс, чтобы он не поприветствовал учеников лично. О, и по какой-то причине инструктор ЗОТИ вызывал у него острую головную боль каждый раз, когда тот поворачивал голову.

С другой стороны, длительное распределение Гарри также дало ему идею о том, как оправдать свой слизеринский статус: « _Я умолял Шляпу отправить меня на Гриффиндор, честное слово! Но затем она спросила почему, и я ответил, что хотел помочь защитить Джима! И тогда Шляпа сказала: «Ну, как ты думаешь, откуда придет больше всего угроз Мальчику-Который-Выжил?» Я это обдумал…_ » Это, по мнению Гарри, казалось достаточно правдоподобным, чтобы Джеймс поверил, а работа под прикрытием среди «склизких змей» казалась чем-то таким, что позабавило бы такого шутника, как он. Гарри решил послать письмо своему биологическому отцу сразу после завтрака.

— Доброе утро, Малфой! — радостно воскликнул Гарри, вскакивая с кровати.

— Доброе, Поттер. Сегодня ты какой-то бодрый.

— Первый день школы и первый день нашей оставшейся жизни, — с этими словами Гарри отправился в ванную быстро принять душ. По пути он прошел мимо Тео и заметил украшенную шрамами спину мальчика. Только многолетний опыт держания головы опущенной перед Дурслями, удерживал его от того, чтобы не таращится. К счастью, у Гарри был только один подобный шрам, но этого было достаточно, чтобы запомнить, какой след оставляет трость, а также научиться никогда не комментировать вес Вернона Дурсля. Гарри было неприятно осознавать, что даже в волшебном мире жестокое обращение с детьми, по-видимому, было терпимо.

Через полчаса он уже входил в двери Большого зала, который в этот момент был почти полон. Джим и Рон уже сидели за столом Гриффиндора. Рон толкнул Джима локтем, как только Гарри вошел, и они оба нахмурились. Джим даже фыркнул, но в то же время его глаза странно загорелись азартом, как будто он ожидал, что скоро что-то произойдет. Гермиона и Лонгботтом сидели на некотором расстоянии от них. Гермиона дружелюбно болтала с несколькими старшими грифами, а Лонгботтом держался особняком. Гарри прошел к столу Слизерина, располагающемуся в противоположном конце залы, и сел между Малфоем и Ноттом.

Через несколько минут совы начали приносить письма, вдруг величественная рогатая сова направилась к столу Слизерина с кроваво-красным конвертом, зажатым в когтях. Тео Нотт мгновенно напрягся и перестал дышать. Обеспокоенный, Гарри спросил, все ли с ним в порядке, но Тео не успокоился до тех пор, пока сова не бросила красный конверт на стол перед Гарри.

— О-о-о-о, — злобно завизжала Паркинсон, — смотрите! Поттер получил громовещатель!

Остальные слизеринцы отодвинулись, оставаясь достаточно близко, чтобы видеть его реакцию.

— А что такое, скажите на милость, «громовещатель»? — безразлично спросил Гарри. На другом конце залы Гарри увидел, как Джим и Рон встали, чтобы получить лучший обзор, и открыто смеялись, так что он сомневался, что это было что-то хорошее.

Тео впопыхах ответил:

— Это гневное письмо, Поттер. _Очень_ гневное письмо. Чем дольше ты его не открываешь, тем громче оно будет кричать. А если ты не открываешь его слишком долго, оно взрывается.

Гарри вновь осмотрел залу. Все с его факультета ждали, как он отреагирует. Вообще, уровень шума во всей зале упал до мягкого бормотания, поскольку дети, воспитанные волшебниками, казалось, знали, что такое громовещатель, и не хотели пропустить шоу. За главным столом большинство учителей выглядели несколько заинтересованными, хотя Лили Поттер закрыла лицо рукой с выражением абсолютного ужаса.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Ого. Кричащее взрывающееся письмо. И школа, позволяющая родителям посылать их одиннадцатилетним детям за завтраком в присутствии их одноклассников. Как… профессионально, — он наклонился вперед и разрезал печать громовещателя ножом для масла, а затем небрежно откинулся на спинку стула, прихватив тыквенный сок и потягивая его, пока слушал:

**ГАРРИ ПОТТЕР!**

**КОГДА ДЖИМ /ик/ НАПИСАЛ МНЕ О ТВОЕМ РАСПРЕДЕЛЕНИИ, Я НЕ МОГ В ЭТО ПОВЕРИТЬ! Я ЗНАЛ… ПРОСТО ЗНАЛ, ЭТО БЫЛО ОШИБКОЙ ПОЗВОЛИТЬ ТЕБЕ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ К НАМ! НИКОГДА ЕЩЕ ПОТТЕР НЕ ПОПАДАЛ НА СКЛИЗКИЙ, СКОЛЬЗКИЙ, ЗМЕИНЫЙ СЛИЗЕРИН! И ПОСЛЕ ТОГО, КАК ТЫ ЗАКОНЧИШЬ /ик/ ПОЗОРИТЬ НАШ РОД, НАДЕЮСЬ, БОЛЬШЕ НИ ОДИН ПОТТЕР ТУДА НЕ ПОПАДЕТ! Я /ик/ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДАЮ ТЕБЯ, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЬ НА ШАГ ВЫЙДЕШЬ ЗА РАМКИ ДОЗВОЛЕННОГО, ЕСЛИ ПОДАШЬ ХОТЬ МАЛЕЙШИЙ НАМЕК НА ТО, ЧТО /ик/ СТАНОВИШЬСЯ ЗЛЫМ ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО В ЭТОМ РОДЕ, Я ВЫДЕРНУ ТЕБЯ ИЗ ЭТОЙ ШКОЛЫ И ПАЛОЧКА ТВОЮ СЛОМ… ИМЕЮ ВВИДУ, САМ СЛОМАЮ ТВОЮ ПАЛОЧКУ! Я ВЫГОНЮ ТЕБЯ ИЗ РОДА ПОТТЕРОВ И ОТПРАВЛЮ ТЕБЯ ОБРАТНО К ТЕМ МАГЛАМ ДУРГЛАМ… /ик/ ДУРСЛЯМ ЕЩЕ ДО ЗАХОДА СОЛНЦА! ЭТО ЕДИНСТВЕННОЕ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ, КОТОРОЕ ТЫ ПОЛУЧИШЬ!**

**ТВОЙ УНИЖЕННЫЙ ОТЕЦ,**   
**ДЖЕЙМС ЧАРЛУС ЛОРД ПОТТЕР**

А потом письмо вспыхнуло пламенем и быстро распалось. В зале воцарилась тишина. На лицах большинства учителей, сидевших за главным столом, застыло выражение потрясения и смущения. Даже Дамблдор, казалось, был поражен язвительностью и жестокостью Джеймса, не говоря уже о том, что он был совершенно очевидно пьян, когда писал и отправлял громовещатель. Лили Поттер вскочила и выбежала из залы. Только Северус Снейп сохранил самообладание, несмотря на свое личное восхищение тем, как Джеймс Поттер унизил всю свою семью всего одним письмом. Он ждал того, чтобы увидеть, что произошло дальше. То, как отреагирует мальчишка-Поттер, может помочь ему или влиться, или сломиться в Слизерине. Лично он ожидал, что мальчик сломается и выбежит с плачем под смех своего собственного факультета и омерзительного близнеца. К удивлению Снейпа, вместо этого мальчик… _расхохотался_.

— Удивительно! Получается мой отец не только идиот, но еще и _пьяница_. Полезно знать, — а затем он поднялся и _в знак приветствия_ поднял свой стакан с тыквенным соком в сторону своего младшего близнеца.

— Неплохо сыграно, Братик! — крикнул он через всю залу с таким видом, словно громовещатель был всего лишь забавной маленькой шуткой. — Тебе пришлось нарушить комендантский час, чтобы вчера вечером наябедничать на меня? Или, может быть, такие мелкие правила не относятся к Мальчику-Который-Выжил.

Лицо Джима преобразилось, и он вскочил на стол, опрокидывая тарелки и кувшины:

— ДУМАЕШЬ ЭТО СМЕШНО, ТЫ, СЛИЗЕРИНСКАЯ _МРАЗЬ_! — крикнул он, а Гарри, усаживаясь обратно, рассмеялся еще громче.

Наконец, Когда Джим уже был готов выкрикнуть что-то еще, раздался голос Минервы Макгонагалл:

— Джеймс Поттер-младший, немедленно сядьте! Я не хочу больше слышать от вас ни слова! И двадцать очков с Гриффиндора за срыв завтрака и оскорбление другого факультета! — Джим выглядел потрясенным тем, что еще до начала занятий стоил своему факультету столько очков, и медленно сел, бросив последний ненавистный взгляд на Гарри, который вытирал с глаз слезы смеха.

За столом Слизерина остальные члены факультета медленно вернулись на свои места, настороженно изучая своего однокашника и его странную реакцию. Отсмеявшись, Гарри вернулся к завтраку, просматривая заметки для своего первого урока трансфигурации. Настроение у него было явно (и для одноклассников это было странным) веселое.

— Э-э, Поттер? — робко спросил Нотт. — С тобой… с тобой все в порядке?

— Лучше не бывало, Тео. Могу я называть тебя Тео? Надеюсь, я не слишком самонадеян. Конечно, если хочешь, можешь называть меня Гарри.

— Тогда ладно, хм, Гарри. Ты воспринял этот громовещатель, ну, гораздо лучше, чем можно было ожидать.

— А, эта ерунда, — с ухмылкой сказал Гарри. — Ничего особенного. Просто какой-то нелепый человек, кричащий на меня. Были люди гораздо более нелепые, чем он, которые кричали на меня в течение многих лет и обычно намного громче, — он откусил кусочек тоста и медленно прожевал его, словно собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем снова повернуться к другому мальчику. — Долгое время я мирился с подобными вещами, потому что не знал ничего лучшего и у меня не было другого выбора. А сейчас _у меня есть_. Видишь ли, Тео, этот человек воображает, что он мой отец, и что это дает ему какое-то право оскорблять меня. Но правда заключается в том, что он _никогда_ не был моим отцом в любом смысле этого слова. И сколько бы он ни орал и ни выставлял себя дураком, я прекрасно знаю, что у него нет надо мной власти, которой я ему не позволяю, а я просто решил ему ничего не позволять, — он тихо усмехнулся. — Это… вообще-то хорошо, что все так быстро произошло. Я предполагал по крайней мере делать вид, что являюсь хорошим сыном Джеймса Поттера. Но после произошедшего? Неа. Без шансов. Началась тотальная война.

Тео посмотрел на Гарри с чем-то очень похожим на благоговейный трепет, но остальные одноклассники, похоже, решили, что он сошел с ума. Тем временем Гарри повернулся к Драко:

— Кстати, об этом… мистер Малфой. Я знаю, что мы не очень далеко продвинулись в нашем сотрудничестве, но могу ли я попросить вас о небольшом одолжении?

Малфой, по какой-то странной причине слегка завидую тому, что Гарри не попросил называть его по имени, сказал:

— Что за услуга, мистер Поттер?

— Не могли бы вы, написать вашим родителям и попросить, чтобы они порекомендовали хорошего адвоката? Того, кто знаком с законами о наследстве Визенгамота?

Драко Малфой уставился на Брата-Мальчика-Который-Выжил. А затем настала его очередь смеяться.

* * *

  
Позже тем же вечером Гарри был один в гостиной Слизерина, заканчивая свою домашнюю работу за первый день перед тем, как лечь спать. Его первый день занятий прошел довольно таки хорошо, несмотря на истерику его биологического отца. Превращение спичек в иголки все еще не удавалось ему, как и всем остальным на Слизерине, но он был награжден двумя очками на чарах. Кроме того, он обзавелся несколькими союзниками («друзьями» их было называть преждевременно, но Гарри был настроен оптимистично). Когда Гарри встал и потянулся, он заметил картину над камином, изображающую пыхтящую гадюку, скрючившуюся над несколькими книгами на письменном столе. Чувствуя себя немного глупо, он подошел к картине, огляделся вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что там никого нет, а затем сосредоточил свое внимание на змее:

— Хм, привет. Меня зовут Гарри, — мягко сказал он. Змея на картине дернулась, а затем посмотрела на него, прежде чем прошипеть в ответ. Гарри тепло улыбнулся, ведь зародилась еще одна дружба, хотя и иного рода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *weasel вообще-то переводится как ласка или хорек, но так как это игра слов с фамилией Weasley, не переводится.


End file.
